The Bloody Rose
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: He was once as pure as white rose. But when the white rose was stained by sin it bleeded, and turned bloody red. A dark story about how Zoisite fell into darkness.


**The Bloody Rose**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Translate: **MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, with definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

**The story:**

The rose was as red and bright as blood, so, the rose must be bleeding.

If so, the pure rose should have been snowy white and crystal clear and clean, before the new shoots were ever stained by sin.

It was two years ago. I hadn't joint the Dark Kingdom that time. Had such disaster not happened to me I would never even heard about that kingdom.

I loved white roses. I once loved that pure, clear and sacred creature, so did my parents. Hence, from the spring to the winter, white roses decorated our home.

However, one day with no signs, all the white roses bleed, and the red blood wetted the world.

I had no idea about what had happened while entered the room seeing blood and dead body messing the whole room. My mind blanked in an instance, as the brunch of white roses fell off my hands.

I saw the death of my parents, of my grandmother, even of my uncle and my cousin, I saw the slaughter to all my families.

When I was just back home from school.

I had even no chance to tell my families that I'd got a full score in my English examination for the first time, that the pet dog of my neighbor had a baby, that the girl I'd like for so long refused to be my girl friend…

But all had lost sense. The innocent boy died at the moment.

Two men appeared from the corner with guns in their hands, they rushed to me as soon as they saw me. They grasped my copper curled hair and tore off my shirt, before one of them quickly tied my hands and feet with the cloth while the other one was taking aim at my head with his gun and threatened me to freeze. And then came the third man with my little five-year-old cousin who was the only survivor except me struggling hopelessly in his hands till bleed to death.

I was taken aback with the slaughter showing in front of me, even forgot to cry. The sense of horror was like a huge net that caught me inside. I wanted to call for help, but I could not even shout out a single syllable.

The men glanced at me happily, and make faces to each other, as if they were satisfied with my reaction. Presently they pushed me down to the floor and raped me senselessly with their ugliest and the most twisted desire, taking turns.

I felt confused, and a pain was burning, not only physical but only spiritual. I could never understand why their sights were so filled with the flame of hatred, as if their souls were completely ruled by demon. But my mind was taken by pain that I could not think of anything. Again and again I fell into coma and then was waken in a sudden…As if in a nightmare I saw the withered white roses being swallowed by the blood, turned to bloody red, and lost the fragrant in the mud…

I forgot the elapse of time. When all men had what they wanted done, the stood up with smiles of demons, telling me that they had done what my uncle deserved.

"We were brothers, we had families and steady works. It was your uncle that cheated on us with his flowery words and ruined our lives, destroyed our families. We are now under huge debt and your uncle was to be blamed….Hence we swore to take the bloodiest revenge to all his relatives!" After these words, one of them shot at me with his gun.

Fortunately I survived, since a man came from the Dark Kingdom rescued my soul. His silver hair was as gorgeous as white roses. He took care of me till I was finally healed. I sacrificed myself completely to him…the man who saved me, as well as the man who loved me.

It was a night with intoxicating pain. The blood on the white sheet bloomed like bloody roses.

That man introduced me to the queen, and I became a member of the Dark Kingdom.

And from the just moment, I fell in love to the bloody roses. When I was biting the soft, juicy petals I could always taste the dreamingly sanguinary flavor of blood.

I was so sensitive that I could feel the hatred once burnt in the pupils of those men had taken root in my emerald ones. I have one thing to do sooner or later.

I was no longer that weak, innocent boy. With the dark power I could easily find the one I was searching for.

It was a pity that the three men who had destroyed that innocent boy had already died of suicide, but it doesn't matter, they have families alive.

With the floating rose petals I appeared gracefully at the men's home. In the room there were an old woman, a youth and two girls. According to the information I've got, they must be the men's mother, brother and sisters, they were their only living relatives.

The old woman was so weak that she fainted as soon as she saw me. Boring. I held her back and broke her neck, the blood squirted out like a shower of glory.

The girls were frozen by what they saw. They curled up close to each other and shivered like leaves left in winter, those pairs of innocent eyes were filled with fear.

Very good, that was definitely what I wanted. Slowly and gently I stepped towards them, watching the perfect show of desperation.

When I was satisfied I caught one of them, and tore her mercilessly into pieces. Yet when I was ready to deal with the other one, the youth who was frozen at first suddenly woke up and rushed to me and caught my leg.

"Dare you touch me, you dirty human!" I kicked him away anathematically before threw the girl into the fire I set with my magic.

She struggled hopelessly, as what my dead little cousin had done, until she was burned to dash.

"You demon!" The youth cried with fury. I was pleased when finding a fire of hatred burning inside his eyes. Great, that was just what I wanted.

"Actually. But when you meet your three brothers in the hell you could ask them how they had made demon out of moral. I once had a family, which was ruined by your brothers…hence I have sworn to make them and their families pay for the bloody debt they owe me." I stared at his eyes making my voice sounded carelessly.

"But whatever, they are innocent children! You should not hurt them!" The youth tried to argue with anger and sadness.

"Of course they are. However…" I smiled to him, "Your brothers denied that two years ago."

With these words I disappeared circled by rose petals.

I didn't kill this poor youth, since my revenge was just at the beginning. He was my prey, my harvest, and I will watch his growing up.

I am waiting, waiting for the seed of hatred sprout; I am waiting, waiting for the nightmare fill his night; I am waiting, waiting for the perfect bloody rose bloom on his tortured fate.


End file.
